Passive optical networks are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities to customers. Passive optical networks are a desirable choice for delivering high speed communication data because they may not employ active electronic devices, such as amplifiers and repeaters, between a central office and a subscriber termination. The absence of active electronic devices may decrease network complexity and/or cost and may increase network reliability.
FIG. 1 illustrates a network 100 deploying passive fiber optic lines. As shown in FIG. 1, the network 100 may include a central office 110 that connects a number of end subscribers 115 (also called end users 115 herein) in a network. The central office 110 may additionally connect to a larger network such as the Internet (not shown) and a public switched telephone network (PSTN). The network 100 may also include fiber distribution hubs (FDHs) 130 having one or more optical splitters (e.g., 1-to-8 splitters, 1-to-16 splitters, or 1-to-32 splitters) that generate a number of individual fibers that may lead to the premises of an end user 115. The various lines of the network can be aerial or housed within underground conduits (e.g., see conduit 105).
The portion of network 100 that is closest to central office 110 is generally referred to as the F1 region, where F1 is the “feeder fiber” from the central office. The F1 portion of the network may include a distribution cable having on the order of 12 to 48 fibers; however, alternative implementations may include fewer or more fibers. The portion of network 100 that includes an FDH 130 and a number of end users 115 may be referred to as an F2 portion of network 100. Splitters used in an FDH 130 may accept a feeder cable having a number of fibers and may split those incoming fibers into, for example, 216 to 432 individual distribution fibers that may be associated with a like number of end user locations.
Referring to FIG. 1, the network 100 includes a plurality of break-out locations 125 at which branch cables are separated out from main cable lines. Breakout locations can also be referred to as tap locations, drop cable locations, splice locations or branch locations. Branch cables can also be referred to as drop cables, drop lines, breakout cables or stub cables. Branch cables are often connected to drop terminals 104 that include connector interfaces for facilitating coupling the fibers of the branch cables to a plurality of different subscriber locations.
Branch cables can manually be separated out from a main cable in the field using field splices. Field splices are typically housed within sealed splice enclosures. Manual splicing in the field is time consuming and expensive.
As an alternative to manual splicing in the field, pre-terminated cable systems have been developed. Pre-terminated cable systems include factory integrated breakout locations manufactured at predetermined positions along the length of a main cable (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,623; 5,125,060; and 5,210,812). However, existing pre-terminated cable systems can be expensive because extra connectors at intermediate connection locations are often used. Moreover, the installation of pre-terminated cables can be difficult. For example, for underground applications, pre-terminations can complicate passing pre-terminated cable through the underground conduit typically used to hold fiber optic cable (e.g., 1.25 inch inner diameter conduit). Similarly, for aerial applications, pre-terminations can complicate passing pre-terminated cable through aerial cable retention loops.